Uki's Yaoi Fairy Tale:Takuyarella
by Ukaisha
Summary: Sit for a spell, and allow your gut to burst with giggles at Uki's Retelling of: Takuyarella! Starring the Slave-Child Takuyarella and his Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji, it will guarantee to have you saying: 'WTF'


Disclaimer: I dun own anything at all. I have nothing, except this story. -sticks tongue out- ;3  
Warnings: Yaoi, (Including slight male sex-content stuff. ), a sugar hyped Puppeh, and a very twisted fairy tale...that sort of makes no sense. And a very OOC Takuya-kun...unfortunately xD'

Before Fic Ramblings: You know, earlier this morning I was in the 'angst' mood and writing all this sort of stuff for my other fic? Then I had to go to school.  
We made ice cream sundaes.  
I am hyper.  
I have an idea x) For an amusing one-shot: The tale of Takuyarella! I was thinking: "Hnn, Cinderella could use some digitalizing and sprucing up" And it came out in my mind as a very sweet and twisted Takouji Fan Fic n.n!  
And here to assist me in telling the fic are none other then Takuya and Kouji themselves ;3!  
Takuya: n.n -Waves-  
Kouji: ...

So! As we start,everyone gets to eat the yummy cookies I've set out, and each get a bean bag chair. And a halibut, in case they want to twack me for working on a one-shot instead of finishing my current fics.

Takuya: o.o Why a halibut? Why not a Tuna?  
...Hnn. -Thought- You get your choice from either a Halibut or a Tuna. because we can't resist Takuya-kun. -Pinches his cheek-  
Takuya: Yay ;3  
Kouji-Twack- No touch.

O.o  
That reminds me,Takuya has to get into this dress n.n  
Takuya: O.O!  
Come on,you have to,otherwise it's not the true story x( Cinderella ALWAYS had a dress,and it's only right that Takuyarella has the same!  
Takuya-Grumbles and goes to back of stage-  
Kouji-Winks,goes to help- ;3

Anyway, here we go!

**Update: 11-8-06  
**Wow. I can't believe I wrote this story two years ago. I was in seventh grade back then; SEVENTH grade.  
I can barely believe it. It feels like I was just coming up with the idea for this story just last week.  
Anyway, I haven't been able to properly read this story for several months. It's just bugging me, all these mistakes. So I decided to re-vamp it.  
Again.  
In case your just tuning in, this is the third revision of this fanfic xD' So yeah.  
Plus my style is a little different. So I might just go and rewrite half the thing. AGAIN.  
I was gonna take out the parts where Takuya and Kouji and I keep butting in, but I figure: That's why it's a classic Puppeh fairy-tale, regardless of whether I've grown out of that or not.

Enjoy this badly stitched up classic.  
Kouji and Takuya would thank you too. Except they're busy at the moment.  
Deal.

_The Re-Revised Version of 'Takuyarella'_  
Re-Retold by Puppeh  
Re-re-acted by Kouji and Takuya.

Once upon a time, it was a Dark and Stormy night...well, actually it WASN'T really that dark out. Come to think of it, it wasn't even that stormy. Hmm, actually, it was only slightly humid and maybe a little shadowy...but you know. I've always wanted to start a story like that, it's so cliche.  
Anyway, it was just some random day in the Kingdom of some-random-kingdom (Where does Cinderella come from? Princesses never come from ANYWHERE. Just like. Some kingdom. "Poof, throw me in somewhere in a dress.") where there was a precious little koishii (1) whom WE in the fanfic world all loved and adored. His name was Takuyarella. Sadly, Takuyarella didn't have any family, or the adoration of fangirls in this supposed 'poofed' kingdom, and he was forced to live with his awful, horrible stepfather (2) and two dreadful stepsisters. They hated our poor Takuyarella because he was so cute and cuddly, so they dressed him in a ragged dress and forced him to work night and day.

_ooc:  
_Takuya: Aww x.x Poor me.  
Kouji-Caresses- My adorable little koibito...in a dress...ehehe.

Anyway, Takuyarella was very sweet and loveable and cute, but his stepsisters were ugly and horrible. They teased poor Takuyarella for his cute-ness and forced him to endure terrible emotional torment. They often called him, "Cinderkuya, since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name, so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! "

_ooc:  
_Kouji:...That's not only an incredibly stupid nickname, but an incredibly stupid reason for giving it to him.  
Takuya: Quiet, you. I'm being emotionally tormented and scarred for life. -Sniffle and emotear-

But one day, in a land a mile or two away, there lived a King who decided that his son needed to marry, but knew he hadn't found a lover yet. "We shall hold a ball! " The king cried, and patted his son, Sly and sexy...I mean, Prince Charming Kouji on the shoulder. "And you will find yourself a bride at long last! "  
Sly and...Prince Charming Kouji rolled his eyes, and pretended to look very surprised when the King sat into his chair and broke a small water balloon filled with pudding.

_ooc:_  
Kouji: x)

So Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji sent invitations out to all the people in the kingdom. Luckily, (or perhaps not so.) this included Takuyarella, and his two horrible step sisters. For a moment he looked very excited, longing to meet the Beautifully Sexy Prince, but his stepsisters cackled cruely and prodded him. "YOU can't go to the ball!" Said his oldest step sister. "YOUR a worthless servant to us, and the king is only interested in finding a gorgeous bride for his son, which will obviously be ME." She struck a pose, leaving Takuyarella to mope in sadness.  
"No way,it's going to be ME! " Said the younger stepsister, twacking her sister aside the head. "And besides Takuyarella,you aren't really worthless."  
"I'm not? " He said hopefully.  
"Nope! You can iron our dresses and polish our jewelry and help us prepare for the ball that your too hideous to go to! "  
And they both broke down laughing, leaving Takuya to mope away and do their desired chores, as they prodded at him with insults and names, calling him "Cinderkuya, since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name,so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! "

Hours later the stepfather and his two dreadful stepsisters were on their way, leaving Takuya to cry and be simply miserable in the mansion's depressing garden.

_ooc:_  
Takuya: -Stops the fic- This is so depressing! x.x I don't want to be: "Cinderkuya since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name,so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! " I'm not idiotic. -Lower lip trembles- WHY MUST THE ABUSE CONTINUE IN SUCH A VICIOUS CIRCLE(3)?  
Kouji: -Embraces- Come now...it's okay. It'll have a happy ending. -Shoots Puppeh very evil look- Right?  
;3 Of course it will, Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji. Just you watch what happens next!

"Aww,you don't have to cry." Said a voice from up above. Takuya sniffed and looked into the air, seeing a very brightly glowing boy with black, shoulder length hair, pixi wings and a very dark kimono.  
"Are you my fairy god mother? " Takuyarella asked in a small voice.  
"...No." Replied the pixi looking boy, blinking a little in confusion. "Do I LOOK like a fairy god mother?"  
"Uh." Takuyarella looked at him up a down. Maybe if-...No, no. Nope, definately a man. "Well. You could've been like. A Transvestite or something."  
"...Hokay. Whatever. Anyway, I'm your fairy god BROTHER."  
"OH!" Takuya said, nodding superiorly.

_ooc:  
_Kouichi: -Appears from apparently no where- Now. I might just be a little paranoid, but that looks suspiciously like me.  
Puppeh: Uhm O.o It is.  
Kouichi: x.x May I ask why?  
Puppeh: Because when the Prince and Cinderella marry, that'll make YOU related to Takuyarella ;D!  
Kouichi: ...And what does this have to do with me being a fairy god mother?  
Puppeh: Fairy God Brother.  
Kouichi: Right.  
Takuya: -Huggles Kouichi- ;3  
Kouji: -Pulls Takuya away- Mine.  
Kouichi: -Not sure what to do O.o-

"Now I've heard of your horrible mishaps Takuyarella." His Fairy God Brother said sadly.  
"What do YOU know? " He sniffed in return, staring at the ground.  
"Because I happen to know you also as 'Cinderkuya, since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name,so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! '"

And Takuyarella started crying again, while his Fairy God Brother hugged him and lifted his chin. "But I can help! Dry your tears you adorable child, I've got right here a magic celery stick - "

_ooc:  
_Kouichi: CELERY STICK?  
Puppeh: n.n Wand is so cliche! Celery is so...green and healthy and good and-  
Kouichi: And non-magical.  
Puppeh: Didn't I mention it was a MAGICAL celery stick?  
Kouichi: Celery stick.  
Kouji: I have to agree with Kouichi o.O' -Huggling Takuya-That's just a little strange.

Takuyarella dried his tears, having listened to his Fairy God Brother, when he looked up and saw him holding a Celery Stick. "Ooh, food. I'm hungry."  
"Nononononono! " the Fairy God Brother screamed as Takuyarella bit down on the stick, causing colorful sparks and such to fly up to the air. Takuya suddenly hic-cupped, and he was dressed from his old god forbidden rags into a very uber sexy black dress-

_ooc:  
_Takuya: ANOTHER dress. -Groan- Your having too much fun Puppeh.  
Kouji: -Hugs close and growls possessively.- I love you in a dress, koibito.  
Takuya: -IrritatedScowlPoutBlush-

-and wearing magical...diamond slippers, because glass was so cliche and diamonds were pretty and sparkled!  
"Hnn, not QUITE what I was thinking, I was going to go with a sexy red dress, but you look so delicious in black."

_ooc:  
_Kouji: -Evilfieryglare-  
Kouichi: -Sweatdrop- o.o Blame her. -Points to Puppeh-  
Puppeh: WHO WANTS COOKIES! ;3!  
Takuya: n.n -Happily munches-  
Kouji: -Pulls Takuya closer to self-

"But now..." his Fairy God Brother warned. "You've only got a little time to actually enjoy all of this. The effect will only last until your piece of the stick is digested, then you shall belch and all the magic shall be gone. I say it'll be around midnight when it happens. You may go to the ball child, but you must be gone by midnight or you will be very embarassed and ashamed. "  
"But Fairy God Brother, however shall I get to the ball?" Asked Takuyarella, inspecting his uber-sexy black dress, which he agreed he looked delicious in. Surely Prince Charming Kouji would notice him in this, his slightly tanned skin amplifying the darkness of the dress and making him look intense and erotic.  
"Oh, your so impatient. I was getting to that." He paused,and rubbed his chin. "But your forgiven, because your such an adorable little thing." He pinched his cheek again, and with a twist of the magic celery stick, transformed two small cockroaches into giant red pegasus, a watermelon into a coach and a small muffin into a coachman. A special coachman who not only smelt like muffins, but he could handle the mighty pegasus.  
"Ooh! OOOH OOH! BIRDY HORSES! " Takuyarella cried with glee, fleeing closer to the beasts.  
"Now, remember, all of this magic will only last you until midnight, so you must be home by then."

Takuyarella quickly seated himself in the stage coach, and with an adorable face, turned to wave good-bye to his most helpful Fairy God Brother. But he was already gone. Little red question marks floated around his head for a few moments, but he just shrugged it off and soon he was flying -literally, if I may be so bold as to use the pun,- to the ball.

Prince Charming Kouji was bored to death. Here he sat, all alone in his chair. Never giving a thought, never giving a care. (4)  
He'd seen all of these lovely young women brought before him, each one with a face bright and hopeful that he would choose one to be his bride: Except for two pompous young prats, whom he'd had a very fun time setting his dog on. Hehe...  
_'This party is stupid_,' he thought, staring with irritation at the King for setting this whole thing up. _'Pfft,'_ he thought with malice at the thought of all these horny young fangirls struggling to get into his...good side. '_Like I really want a bride.'_  
The food was horrible, the music was please-gag-me old fashioned, and people dressed up way too formally laughing and chattering at each other, all to impress the finers. Wonderful...what a way to spend a Saturday night.  
But then, he lifted his head, his eyes shining as they caught sight of a most beautiful boy...wearing the most...erotic, uber black sexy dress.  
The people at the ball stared at Takuyarella as he made his entrance, blushing as he walked daintly. Too embarassed to seek out the prince, he simply moved to a bit of a corner, watching. He so very much wanted to dance, but he noticed people giving him odd looks. _'Great.'_ He thought. ' _Even here I'm _"Cinderkuya since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name, so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! "'  
For a while he watched the other people dancing, at least enjoying that, when another boy came nearer to him. He was dressed in jeans and an expensive, formal shirt, but of course not in a tuxedo or any other sort of fancy wear one would expect the Prince to wear. So naturally, Takuya wasn't sure who he was.

"Boring, eh?" The new boy said as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.  
Takuyarella looked up at him, for he was slightly taller.  
His skin was quite pale and contrasted wonderously with his deep, midnight black hair. Immediately he was awed by the young and sexily attractive boy, but, he still didn't attach it in his mind that he was anything but a random stranger. He leaned against the wall just as casually and raised a brow, shaking his head.  
"No, are you nuts? I'd have almost given my left foot to be here, but that would be painful... and well, forget the details. I'm here, but I wish I could dance. "  
"Then, dance." Said the other boy, in such an incredibly obvious manner it was more as if he was reminding Takuyarella that birds fly and fish swim.  
"But, everyone is giving me strange looks." Takuyarella pouted, wriggling a little uncomfortably in his uber sexy black dress."  
"Who cares what they think? They're all pompous moronic prats, if you ask me."  
Takuyarella snorted and tried to hide a grin. "...Well. I'm kind of a guy..."  
"Yes..."  
"And I'm kind of in a dress..."  
"Yes..."  
"And that's _ever-so-slightly _not very common..."  
"I'm waiting for you to reach a point."  
Takuyarella looked hopefully up at the other boy. "So, you don't care?"  
He shrugged and tilted his head a bit. After a moment he turned toward Takuyarella, offering a hand. "I'd love to dance with you."  
Takuyarella's face bursted with happiness and that oh-so-adorable-Takuyarella-ness that only he can withold. "Great! " He grasped the boy's hand and walked to the middle of the ball room floor with him.

_ooc:_  
Kouichi: ;3 This is so kawaii.  
Puppeh: -Squeal- Isn't it? I'm so happy I decided to write it... isn't that right boys? ...Boys?  
Takuya+Kouji:-Sitting in armchair, Takuya sitting on Kouji's lap, both kissing in a very...heated sort of NC-17 rated sort of way.-  
Kouichi: o.o Is that legal?  
Puppeh: If someone comes up to me and says it's not, I'll bash their head in.  
Takuya:-Giggles in response to Puppeh, then quietly moans at the feel of Kouji nipping his skin with his teeth.-

"Everyone calls me Prince Charming Kouji." The boy said, as the two danced slowly and happily, each with their hearts fluttering at finding a very worthy someone to spend the ball with. Takuyarella almost choked at this, but continued dancing in his uber sexy black dress and his sparkling diamond slippers. I wonder to this day how it is he managed to keep those damn things on.  
"Then again, I'm commonly known as Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji. You, it's just Kouji-kun." He finished with a wink.

"I'm Takuyarella...not that it's any importance...but my stepsisters and my stepfather call me 'Cinderkuya since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name, so Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU!'" He finished, with his bottom lip quivering.  
"That's awful! " Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji exclaimed, his eyes mad with fury. "What kind of " -Insert rather colourful language here. Eeh, Sly 'n Sexy has quite a vocabulary.- "would ever insult you like that?"  
Takuyarella shrugged. "Just my stepfather and stepsisters. By the way, why are you Sly and Sexy Prince Charming?"  
Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji was about to respond to the first bit, but decided to answer the second bit, with his hand. Which had accidently found it's way to Takuyarella's backside.  
"...o.o! Oh. Ah...er, I see..."  
"Because I have a sly and sexy attraction to cute, adorable little brunettes like yourself." He muttered into Takuyarella's pink-tinged ear. "All night the King as been at my back... 'Kouji haven't you found a bride yet? Kouji haven't you found a woman YET? Kouji there's plenty of women over there' blah blah blah. But, I had a particularly sly and sexy time of sending my dog after those two ridiculously ugly bats." He chuckled, pointing Takuyarella in the direction where his two stepsisters were sitting scornfully nursing dog bites. Takuyarella laughed heartily and happily at the sight, and kissed Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouij's cheek. "Those are my stepsisters, remind me to thank you a million times. Hopefully your dog's teeth managed to puncture their obscenely ballooned egos."  
And it went on like this for a good long time, following darkly into the night, Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji and Takuyarella laughing and dancing, hoping it could never stop.

_ooc:  
_Kouichi:Wait...what time is it?  
Puppeh: YOUR INTERUPTING ME. -Twack-  
Kouichi: o.o Sorry. Bah.  
Puppeh: I'm sure that Takuya and Kouji aren't appreciating it anymore then me, are you, boys?  
Takuya: -No longer wearing shirt, absentmindedly moaning quietly as Kouji (Also shirtless) stroked and caressed his skin with his hands, fingers, and swift tongue-  
Puppeh: O.o Let's just continue.  
Kouichi: Okay...really, _really _embarassed brother here.

Takuyarella and Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji stood on the balcony of the palace, staring blankly into the beautiful darkness of the night.  
"It's so quiet out here, compared to the loudness of inside." Takuyarella muttered, as Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji held him in his arms. Takuyarella mindlessly played with his beautious black hair, glossy and black as a raven's wing, now sleepy from the entire night's events.

Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji nodded. "By the way, Takuyarella. You never really told me where you came from, or where you live. If I had to take a guess, I'd assume you had walked straight out of heaven...but considering the things you've said about your step sisters, I hardly think that this is a very accurate guess." Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji turned Takuyarella around to face him, and smiled when he saw the brunette's exhausted little grin. He took a deep breath and lifted Takuyarella's hand. "Please, tell me where you live. And please, tell me your confortable with leaving it...in a short time."  
For that moment Takuyarella was utterly euphoric, when the clock tower started to strike midnight. "OH NO! " He squealed, feeling the belch that his Fairy God Brother warned him about. "I HAVE TO LEAVE! I'M SO SORRY! " He yelled, running as swiftly as he possibly could in his diamond slippers, which were originally quite pretty, were now a pain in the butt.  
"Wait! Please!" Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji cried as he ran after him. The sixth gong of the mighty clock! Takuyarella was running out of time!  
Down the way on the steps, Takuyarella was walking so quickly that he didn't realize that in his hurry, he had dropped his...

_ooc:_  
Puppeh: -ponder-  
Kouichi: Diamond slipper?  
Puppeh: Nah. So cliche. I need to have something a little more original...like...I don't know.  
Kouichi: Well, he doesn't have anything else but his dress.  
Puppeh: -Stares for a moment,then grins evily-  
Kouichi: o.o Oh man. I think I just realized...  
Puppeh: ONLY wearing his dress? Are we sure about that? Are we sure he's not quite wearing...anything else?  
Kouichi: Is all of this legal if it's only PG-13?  
Puppeh: It had better be. -Wink- But I can't believe I'm about to write this, I've got the giggles like mad.  
Kouichi: Then don't write it T.T  
Puppeh: Oh but I must! It's in the rules!  
Kouichi: Really? How exactly is it in any rulebook?  
Puppeh: -Points to sticky note sticking to page of large book that reads by it's hardcover title: "Law."  
Kouichi: 'Puppeh is allowed and is forced to present as much Yaoi as she humanly can in crazy random fics such as this, and is bound by law.'?  
Puppeh: There, it's so obvious n.n Here we go!  
Kouichi:...Puppeh, that is seriously not a law-book. Or if it is, our legal system is doomed.

he had dropped his _uber_ _sexy black thong. _For a moment he considered going back to retrieve it, but the clock reached it's tenth gong...hardly a second left!  
"Wait! Please, stop!" cried Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji.  
But it was too late. Takuyarella had flown into the air with his flying pegasus and coach-muffin, and flew out of sight just as the ringing of the twelve gong sounded through the halls.  
Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji's bottom lip quivered, fighting back the tears, when he finally looked down and noticed Takuyarella's lost possession. With an evil smile that only Sly and Sexy Prince Charmings can muster, he picked it up, and moved it to eye level. "I shall find your owner, if it kills me. Oh, Takuyarella...I shall find you. You and your sexy little ass."

Of course, flying away only seconds before everything was going to turn normal again was a rather stupid idea, as I'm sure you already noticed this long before, while your sitting at home comfortable reading and giggling at Puppeh's tale. But Takuyarella was not thinking clearly, (And neither was he at home reading a good fanfic and nibbling on cookies and soda.), and indeed withen seconds everything suddenly 'popped' back to normal. His coach turned back into a watermelon, his gorgeous red pegasus back into cockroaches, his stagecoach man thing into a muffin, and Takuyarella himself, back into his rags, as he fell wildly down, down and down onto the hard ground, finally belching loudly just as his Fairy God Brother had predicted that he would've.

Takuyarella ended up having to walk the rest of the way home, his face flodded with tears. He imagined that he would never see Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji again...for he surely would never think to return such a sexy black thong to a poor and ugly servant boy like himself.  
His stepfather and stepsisters arrived, all sneering and jeering at him that he missed the ball, for they imagined that this was why he was crying.  
At least Takuyarella could smile for one small thing, that his stepsisters legs were bloody with the teethmarks of dogbites.

* * *

"DID YOU EVER HEAR! " The eldest step sister said with pure ectasy and handed the note to her sister.  
"'Prince Charming Kouji is throwing a full kingdom search and possiblly even cavity searches for the owner of an uber sexy black thong that was accidently lost from his future fiance at the great ball last night, for his new found love suddenly left in panic before he could properly purpose. Prince Charming Kouji is determined through any possible means to find his love, and he shall only accept the one who properly fits into the piece of clothing.' "  
The stepfather was slightly enraged. "Why, that pervert! Why on earth would someone travel around the kingdom trying a thong onto unsuspecting young ladies? " 

"Unsuspecting!" The two girls shrieked, very very excited. "This message was sent to every home in the kingdom! Whether it has a lady in it or not! Whoever Prince Charming Kouji chooses as his wife...why, she'll live in the most wonderful of confort! Awakened every morning by precisely on time servants with delicious breakfasts in bed..." They shot an evil look at the poor abused Takuyarella, who struggled every morning not to deliver their breakfastes too early or too late, and exactly how they want it. "-and clothes and jewelry and everything one could imagine! It will be the most radiant lifestyle a girl could ask for! And all you have to do is try on a thong to get it? " Truly the girls were slightly insane, but then we all were! n.n  
"Did you see that lady he was dancing with last night? " The youngest stepsister whispered excitedly.  
"She was too far away, but yes I did see her. She was somewhat pretty I guess, but in a sort of awkward way. "  
The younger stepsister was still euphoric. "But did you see? She must've been young, because she hadn't really a chest."  
"My, your right. "  
"Which means I just may be able to pass off to the Prince Charming Kouji! "  
"Oh no you don't! _I'm_ going to be the one who gets the rich and powerful life style, you brat."  
Takuyarella just smiled sadly. Ah well...if she did pass off to Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji, as least he'd be down one step-sister. He wondered if the notice was actually accurate, for he figured it would be very insane of the Sly and Sexy Prince Charming to actually go door to door putting a thong onto people.

Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji was definately most insane, for that's exactly what he was doing. Only, much to the shock and entire surprise of the kingdom, he only entered the houses which were homes to the young men of the kingdom. This was very, very peculiar work, and dare I say _extremely_ awkward. A good fair more then half the young men Sly and Sexy Prince Kouji asked for to try on the thong had a freak out and hurt him. Very, very much. But then, it hurt all the worse on the inside that he could not find his love.

Days passed. For security reasons, no one spoke of the Prince Charming Kouji trying the thong on men instead of women, thus he never lost a reputation, and the two stepsisters were waiting eagerly to greet Prince Charming Kouji when he arrived.  
"Would you like some tea, my dear sir? "  
"Try a crumpet my lovely Prince Charming Kouji, they really are scrumptious."  
And so on. Prince Charming Kouji looked all around as he could, desperately, but found no sign of the tanned boy. He sighed...almost preparing to give up hope, when suddenly there came a crash of breaking dish. It startled him, but didn't really catch is attention at all. He looked up boredly as the oldest stepsister suddenly left the room, and screamed.  
"WHY YOU HORRIBLE...YOU MISERABLE LITTLE...YOU BROKE OUR VERY BEST CHINA! OH I'LL WHIP YOU, I'LL WHIP YOU GOOD THIS TIME YOUR TERRIBLE WRETCHED LITTLE BEAST!"  
That deeply concerned him, and even disturbed him a bit. He felt that no matter who the person was who broke the dish, they should not be treated that way.  
"Pompous...prats..."  
"HOWDARE-"  
Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji suddenly looked up, confused. Did...did he just hear what he thought he'd heard?

Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji ran after her as quickly as possible. Sure enough, his hands bleeding and tears streaming down his face, sat the beautiful brunette boy. His breath was taken away, even by his shaggy appearance and miserable look on his face.  
"That's enough." Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji said forcefully.  
The Oldest stepsister gasped and sidestepped. "Oh, Prince Charming Kouji! Do not mind him." She cast a glare at the poor Takuyarella, sitting in shock and shame at Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji. "He's just Cinderkuya, since he's always covered in cinders from the fire and ella is just a pitiful little girl's name, and Takuyarella sounds so idiotic. LIKE YOU! " She sneered at the boy, attempting to lead the handsome and Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji from the room.  
"Leave me in peace." He said slowly, flinging her off his arm. In wonder she left the room, leaving Takuyarella and Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji face to face.  
Takuyarella stared with his eyes streaming tears at his beautiful prince, who knelt down and examined his blood hands. "They aren't very deep." He whispered. "They should heal soon...or enough, in time for our wedding."  
Takuyarella's voice choked with emotion. "How on earth did you find me? "  
He lifted his chin up and kissed Takuyarella on his fourhead. "I've been searching ever since you ran away. I knew I'd find you. I knew it. You didn't have to run away from me, you baka, I don't care about where you came from. I just...love...you."

Takuyarella smiled happily and nodded his head, wiping away all of his tears. He lunged into Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji's chest and hugged him tightly, and for a few moments, they stayed like that. But, then, suddenly Takuyarella's curiousity got the better of him. "By the way..." He started slowly. "When I was leaving..."  
"You seemed to have dropped this." Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji said, pulling the uber sexy black thong from his pocket, giving Takuyarella the reddest blush of all time.  
"Oh."  
"Hnn."  
"Thank you."  
Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji gave a sly and sexy mischievious grin.  
"By the way..." Takuyarella started slowly, again. " How exactly have you been trying to find me? There's alot of young men out in the kingdom."

"Well, it's funny you should mention that." Sly and Sexy Prince Charming Kouji said, snapping his wrist and flourishing the uber sexy black thong in the air, staring at Takuyarella with an evil eye. "I've been attempting to replace the thong that was lost from my love to it's rightful place. So far, no one has allowed me to do so."

Takuyarella stared for a moment, then grinned widely as the chesire cat. "I'd gladly replace my thong you so kindly returned to me..." He held up his bleeding hands. "But my hands seem to be injured. Can you help? "

And they lived...uhm. Happily ever after is too...they lived Yaoi-ly Ever After ;3!

Kouichi: o.o Well. That was strange.  
Puppeh: -Bow- YES! But it was so fun to write ;3! THREE TIMES might I add. And I KNOW you enjoyed it, Kouichi.  
Kouichi: T.T No. -Very scarred for life.-  
Puppeh: What did you think, boys? -Turns to find Takuya and Kouji currently missing-  
Kouichi: o.o Where...are they?  
-Audible thudding and loud moaning noise.-

Puppeh and Kouichi: -Sweatdrop-

Puppeh: Well...I hope everyone enjoyed the strange, Takuyarella Story as much as I enjoyed writing it! n.n.  
-Ignores more thumping and more groaning-  
And I hope those two are having a damned good time.  
-_Thumpthumpthumpmoanthumpthump-  
_So, there's the re-revision of Takuyarella, the first Fairy Tale I ever wrote x3 Now, go ahead and read Koujipunzle and Sleeping Baka. I'm sure you'd like them.

1)Koishii-Darling

2)What is it with people always telling stories with the stepMOTHER so cruel? I mean, Kouji-kun has a Stepmother, after all. What's wrong with her?  
Nothing. Then again, there's nothing wrong with stepfathers either. I'm just saying that stepmothers are often very much used in stories like this,so I'm giving them a break.

3)I'm obsessed with Dane Cook right now, bear with me.

4)xD Does anyone know what ProjectDCK is? Well, if you don't, go to ProjectDCKdot com and check out the animations. I stole that line from a movie I'm fond of, so all ownership of that rhyme goes to the dudes of ProjectDCK.


End file.
